There Will Always Be Drama
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: What would happen if Sumi-senpai DID win Akihiko-sama over? What would happen if Haruhiko took advantage of the moment? Read and find out. HaruhikoxMisaki MisakixUsagi UsagixSumi


**Umm, well. Yeah. Here's a story I thought of because I was recently suspended and am now ultra bored. Uh, it's almost Christmas, so, I send my regards to those of you who enjoy Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or sing Feliz navi da on Halloween. Thank you for being so supportive. That, and, um. Yeah. I'm going to dedicate this story to someone I love, her name is Sarah. Love ya hon!! Ok, and if you guys want me to dedicate a story to a certain loved one or friend or something, just write me a comment on my web page: www . freewebs . com / skullzcookiezzzz**

**

* * *

**

I looked out the window of Usagi-san's apartment building. For some reason, I just couldn't stop thinking about Sumi-senpai and him... being... together. It was _very_ awkward for me. It was especially awkward on nights like this, where Sumi and Usagi were out. I couldn't believe my unfortunate luck, and so close to Christmas! I had this horrible feeling that Christmas was going to be lonely for me. Did Usagi-san even care that I was jealous? Was I so evasive? I didn't think so. Sure, I never really said "I love you" as much as he did, but isn't "I love you" like money?

The more you use it, the less it's worth. Maybe I'm just being overprotective. That's a first.

_Ding-dong!_ I got up and walked to the door. Was it getting stuffy in here or was it just really hard to breathe all of a sudden? Once I got to the door it swung open by itself. I was expecting to see a pissed off Usagi-san. I was expecting him to take me in his arms and tell me that he was an idiot for leaving me. I was expecting us to be together once again and have nothing else come between us. I was expecting everything to be ok and for there to be no more drama in our relationship. But we were gay. There would always be drama. Not only that, but Usagi-san wasn't at the door. Haruhiko was.

My eyes widened, "U-Usagi-ani?" He looked at me, first with indifferent eyes, as if I were air. Suddenly, they became wide and aware, as if something on my face said "Hold me, I'm sad and depressed and lonely." I rubbed my forehead. Nope. No sign.

"Misaki... why are you...?" Alone? Answering the door? Still here? His hand treaded my cheek. My face flushed red, this was too close. On his finger though, was a stray tear, "crying?" I covered my mouth with my hand. Had I been crying? I didn't notice it before. How could I not notice that I was crying? Well, I sort of felt the lack of air, but I didn't feel as though I was crying. I laughed, it was a shaky laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just cooking, onions. The really burn your eyes you know? Ah ha ha ha," I didn't know what to do, he had already come too close, inside Usagi-san's house. He closed the door behind him. I felt fear deepen in my chest. Like an aura of black had waved through my, crashing inside of my head. I was afraid of Usagi-san getting close to me. Usagi-ani doing this to me was... was... it was just too much for me. He touched my face once more, leaning me back over the couch.

"H-hey, you really shouldn't be here, what if Usagi-san comes back and-?"

"And finds me here with you? Yes, that would be a tragedy. Seeing that he left you crying I think that I _should_ tear him up, inside and out." His hands grasped the edges of my face and wiped my tears. I was feeling jittery, being touched like this. I let this happen all the time. I always allowed people to do this. Sure, I'd struggle, but what good would that do if they didn't understand or respect boundaries? I'm not so sure anymore.

Maybe Usagi-san would get jealous.

Maybe not.

I didn't really care anymore. That was such a lie.

I love Usagi-san, and I would always love him. So as the moment sunk in, only Usagi-san's face was brought up when the words "I love you" caressed across my tongue. And Haruhiko knew that.

"I love... Usagi... san," I finally whispered. Almost as if my prayers had been read, Usagi-san came marching through the door.

I saw a pissed off Usagi-san. I felt him to take me in his arms and tell me that he was an idiot for leaving me. I heard him tell me that he wanted us to be together once again and have nothing else come between us. I was expecting everything to be ok and for there to be no more drama in our relationship. But we were gay. There would always be drama...

* * *

**Song of the night: Aquarius/ It's the Fear/ Somewhere/ Angel  
All in all, Within Temptation "The Silent Force" Album **


End file.
